


Prince of the Faes

by https_rivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Character Death, Eren is angry, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Omega!Eren, Rival kings: Eren and Levi, Soulmates, War, levi doesn’t care, this fic will probably end up being around 100000 words at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_rivaille/pseuds/https_rivaille
Summary: In a world in which Faes exist, Eren is the prince of The Eldian empire. For decades, his country has been waging a war against the country of Marley.When Eren was a young child, his father was captured in battle and was taken as a war prisoner. And now that his mother, the reining queen of Eldia is on her deathbed, Eren must step up, defeat Marley, and bring his father back home to his mother for her dying wish. And he's determined to let nothing stand in his way, even if it means killing every single citizen of the Marleyan empire by hand, including the royal family.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is to set the stage and setting for the rest of the story.

Eren had always been known by his people by being a kind and compassionate person. He loved to interact and play with the kids that gathered in front of the castle, he would help train the soldier, and check and see it the sick and injured in the hospital wing. And Eren did love his people. 

But when behind closed doors, he was another person. He hated every single Marleyan from the bottom of his heart. He made a promise to himself when he was a young boy that he would hand slay every Marleyan with his own two hands if it came down to it. For everything they took from him and his kingdom, he swore to protect them. The Marleyan Empire was filled with vile and bloodthirsty faes. They wanted nothing other than to slaughter his innocent people, those who had harmed no one! 

The two kingdoms were told to have been at piece at one point, but everything changed after the Marleyans attacked. 

Eren had been born after the war had already started. He was a child of spring, born in the year 838. His wings were the same colors of the earth. Vibrant greens and vivid blues. Near the insides of his irises was a ring of gold. After he was born, the people danced in the streets and celebrated his good health. Eren was the first omegan prince born in the past 4 centuries in the Eldian Empire. Not only was he the first omegan prince for the past several centuries, but also just the last omegan male in the past 4 centuries, the last being his ancestor King Everett, for which he was named in his likeness. Omegan males were rare and treasured. But when there was an omegan prince of royal blood, they were said to come into otherworldly powers on the day of their awakening, the day a fae became of age 18 and grew their wings.

He had grown to be everything his people had needed after his father was captured by the Marleyan army. Though he had still not grown his wings seeing as he was merely 17, Eren was still strong. He was especially strong for his mother, who’s mate was captured. To the public it was made known that his father was a war prisoner. But among the royals and the war chiefs, it was unsure if King Grisha was even alive. After his capture they had no intel on his whereabouts or status. 

In truth, Eren’s father might have been killed years ago.

It had caused sorrow for his mother and he. They preyed to every deity for his good health and safe return. But as the years wore on, their hope had begun to wear thin, as did his mother’s health. She had a deadly disease, one that affected only omegas when they were forced to endure extreme separation from their mate. Her diagnosis from the healers gave her less than a year at most to live. 

It had already been 3 months since the original diagnosis. And his mother was getting worse. Her wings had lost their teal colorings and were more grey then they were green/blue anymore. They were useless against her back, unable to even flutter. Void of all shine and with a texture akin to a piece of leather, she had been unable to fly for a long time by this point. 

This caused fear for Eren. If she couldn’t fly then she couldn’t escape if the Marleyan warriors attacked. She was a sitting duck, and an easy assassination target.

Her conditions had not been revealed to the public, they could not afford for a spy to possibly catch wind and order the attack. 

The people of Marley would have no mercy for a sick and dying woman. Their newly crowned king had already earned a reputation that preceded him. 

Levi Ackerman. King of the Marleyan Empire. He was only a few years older than Eren but had already been given the title of the Butcher of Eldians. He was undefeated and had yet to have lost a battle in the war, to saw that the scales were starting to tip in their favor would be an understatement. If the war continued on this path, the Eldian Empire would be conquered within a mere year or two. 

And Eren had just devised a plan to kill Levi.


	2. Chapter 1

"Today, we will discussing our final attack against the Marleyan empire. If we do not win our next encounter, we may not have the military strength to fight another battle. Underneath King Levi's command, the Marley troops have the best tactical training and strategies that our people cannot touch. The Winter Faes are cold and twisted, our children of light do not stand a chance." Today Erwin had called an emergency meeting to discuss the war effort after returning from another lost battle. 

Commander Erwin finished his speech and turned to look out the window. The sun was setting below the tree line and the soft glow of candle light began to illuminate the tiny fae cottages scattered throughout the Forest. The Eldian citizens were skilled in the finer arts, from singing and dancing to artisan craftsmanship. He knew they were not soldiers, it was against their nature to want to hurt anyone. Often times, it was also this ideal that got them killed in battle. The slight hesitation was always met with the sharpened blade of the Marleyan warriors. 

The Marley people were a different type of fae, one that lived on the southern end of the island both races co-inhabited, and with monochrome and feathery, bird-like wings it was easy to tell the two races apart. The Eldians has wings so thin they were see through, but large and powerful enough to maintain flight for several days straight. This was useful for expeditions beyond the grove, but helped little against to the agility and maneuverability of the Winter Faes when in battle. 

The other high ranking generals were silent. They knew that if something drastic didn't happen then all of Eldia would be slaughtered. Women and children weren't exempt, the Marleyans had made clear their intentions in their declaration of war all those years ago. At the end of the document right above the then current reigning king's signature was the promise written and signed in the king's own blood as ink. There was no doubting their words. 

A curtain of tense silence filled the room. 

"I have a plan Commander." 

The young prince stood up from his mother's throne from the head of the room and walked down towards the generals' table. 

Secondary commander Pyxis rose to his feet and addressed Eren before he could cross half the room, "Prince Eren, my apologies your grace, but your mother forbade us from allowing you to participate in the war in any way until you were of age. I'm sorry but we are not permitted to listen to any plans you may have."

Eren stopped and looked Pyxis in the eyes. "And last time I checked, my mother was sick and dying. And I'm the only one who actually plans on trying to save her."

The commander turned his head to face Eren. "Everyone in this room would do anything to save queen Carla and you know that. The only problem is that it's easier said then done. This war is hardly in our favor."

"Then will you please just listen to what I have to say before shooting down my idea? My mother is growing nearer and nearer the end and I have no idea what state my father is in. He could have been suffering constant torture and pain by the Marleyan warriors trying to get secrets about our Empire. Even worse, he could already be dead. And then there will be no saving my mother from an untimely death. I’ve figured out how to infiltrate Marley and kill King Levi.” 

Erwin turned back to the window. “Then start talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to what Eren’s plan is? Don’t forget to leave a kudos and thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! If you guys could go and follow my Wattpad https_rivaille I would appreciate it so much! I also have other Ereri stories to read posted on my Wattpad so make sure to go check it out!

Eren continued walking towards the generals.

"I'm sure you are all well aware that we are losing the war and will continue to do so until the end if we continue to fight back. There is no other way to describe the battlefield than as a slaughterhouse. And now with King Levi himself on the battlefield, it won't be long before the Winter Faes start advancing on Eldia's grove. When that happens every single one of the citizens including ourselves will be killed. We have to do something before they have the chance."

The main thing protecting Elida was that it was buried deep within an ancient forest and was about a week's flight away from the Marleyan kingdom. For a Winter Fae, the flight may take up to a month or longer given the short endurances of their people. Though they were vicious on the battlefield with their sharp and graceful movements, it also tired them easily. 

When it came down to it, the Marley people left most long expeditions to the use of horses. 

"I want to go to Marley and kill Levi myself. I will put an end to the war so no one else has to die in my family's name. I can no longer stand by and watch the few wounded be treated in the hospital knowing that for every one that was able to survive another 100 had died helplessly! It's my responsibility to protect them, not the other way around!" Eren finished his speech on a scream and watched as the generals shared nervous and knowing looks. They knew the commander would never let this stand. 

Finally Commander Erwin collected himself and addressed Eren. "I think you're right Eren." 

The entire room erupted in noise. Everyone was spitting insults at Erwin for ever daring to suggest that they should send an omega to fight in a way, much less the Prince. It was blasphemous. The Prince had never received any kind of military training since he was born an omega. Though discriminating, omegas were smaller and more dainty than their alpha and beta counterparts. 

With one look at Eren though, it did seem he was an outlier of sorts. Eren had always fit the perfect depiction of an omega when he was younger. But watching him grown up he did just that. Eren had grown up to be a capable Prince. He stood at 5'9 in height with beautifully tanned skin and mesmerizing blue and green eyes. He would have towered above any other omegas in the history books if they were living in the same time period. Eren had also filled out in the past year since he was getting near his coming of age. While his hips had grown slightly and his back had more of a curve, he also had developed lean muscle all over his body. Though he wasn't allowed to train formally with the other soldiers, he had offer accompanied them in their runs and had taken up the sport in his own free time between lessons.

Though with the ever rising threat of a Marleyan attack on home soil, his freedom to run in the kingdom's streets had slowly been taken away. It was to the point where we was only permitted to run through the corridors of the castle or out the courtyard. Eren missed his runs, a time where he wasn't a prince but just a teenage boy enjoying himself leisurely.

Eren hated the Marleyans for taking his innocence, his childhood, his father, his mother's health, his people's lives. They had taken everything and still weren't satisfied, but Eren was tired of letting them have more.

"Silence!" Commander Erwin's voice boomed. "Last time I checked, I outranked every single person in this room. My orders are final and the queen has given me total control of all military activities in her absence. What I say goes," pausing to look around the room to see if his Alpha command had silenced the other generals like he had attempted to, he continued when he saw the other Alphas' and Betas' chins were all resting on their chests. 

"We are not much in any position to deny any plan that has a chance of working. If we don't try then Prince Eren would be killed regardless, along with his mother and our own families. The prince is capable. He no longer needs our swaddling." 

Eren preened underneath the praise of the older Alpha. It was rare for anyone to take anything he said seriously as he was still underage and yet to even grow his wings.

Erwin looked back to Eren, "The floor is your's prince."

Honestly not believing that he would have even made it this far into his plan, he tried to calm his nerves to make sure his voice wouldn't waver. 

"I'm going to start towards Marley at sunset."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment! It encourages me to write more!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and go and follow my Wattpad https_rivaille!

Eren's palms were sweaty as he took one last look around his room. Tonight he was preparing to leave to start towards Marley on horseback, and though it had been his idea didn't make the plan any less frightening. Eren was aware that he was quite literally going to be behind enemy lines.

_'If only Momma could see me, she'd forbid me from ever leaving the castle again,'_ Eren chuckled to him sadly. His mother had been in a coma for months but everyday he would still go to her room and talk to her while holding her hand. No one deserved this, much less his mother. She was the sweetest of souls in Eldia.

With Eren leaving and it being unsure if he would ever make it back, the soldiers had moved his mother into a safe place since no one would be visiting her daily besides a doctor. Eren quickly prayed for her safety before he turned and walked out of his room.

Outside of the stables he saw Commander Erwin waiting.

"Good afternoon Commander."

Erwin turned his attention to Eren and nodded in greeting, "Prince."

Together they walked into the stable and made their way towards Eren's steed. His horse that he would be taking to Marley was one that had actually been taken from a fallen Marley scout that they had executed for being too close to the grove. Figuring the best was to fit in was to arrive in Marley wearing Marleyan clothes and on a Marley horse, Eren was already dressed in such.

_'This is all swell and handy until you think about the facts that I'm wearing a deadman's clothes.'_

Eren had never been the type to be squeamish but it was honestly a little disrespectful. While he may wish for the death of every Marley citizen, it wasn't out of spite. He just had a vow to protect his people no matter what the cost. To be put simply, a peaceful coexistence between the countries of Marley and Eldia would never be possible.

As Eren mounted up, Erwin began briefing him. "As you know, Marley is roughly a month's ride away by horseback. Along the way you are almost certain to run into their warriors at one point. The simplest way to avoid having your cover blown before getting to the kingdom is to simply just avoid them. Swing wide enough loops around any sign of life so you aren't discovered. Once reaching the inner city, you'll need to abandon your house and scale the outer wall using the climbing equipment in your bag. Once over the wall, you'll need to figure out a way to enlist in the military and climb ranks fast. Marley warriors begin training before their wings come it so it'll be possible for you to blend in initially. We only have 3 months until your coming of age, once your wings come in they'll easily be able to identify you. Even if you don't succeed in the mission you have to find a way out of Marley's walls. We cannot risk them capturing you, you are too valuable as an omega."

Eren listened intently to every word Commander Erwin said, if he messed up any part of this plan it would cost him and his kingdom everything.

Eren shook his head, as if it could shake the bad thoughts from his mind. No, he refused to even think about this plan not working. There was no other option than for this plan to work.

Swinging himself up onto his horse. Looking down on Erwin he answered, "Yes sir, I understand."

The stables filled with a tense silence as Erwin looked at Eren. Along the way of watching him grow up over the years, Eren had grown into a strong ruler. There were little soldiers that would risk their life on this mission. Even if it came down to the death of everyone they loved, most would opt to stay with their families and enjoy what time they had left. Eren didn't have that same option though. His father missing for nearly the past six years, his mother on her deathbed, and no friends to care for since he had been so absorbed into playing his role as a royal prince.

"Good, good luck soldier."

Eren smiled. Though his genuine smiles had grown rarer and rarer as he grew older, when he did smile, it lit up the whole room. Erwin figured this was the affect of an Omega in the presence of an Alpha. Eren's personality was addicting, and while it would be good for persuading other alphas in Marley to bend to his will, it would have to be covered with suppressors as there were no Omegas ever born in the Marleyan empire. It was known that Eren was the only Omega to be born for the past several centuries. Eren would go undercover as an average Beta for his protection.

Gathering up the reigns, Eren stared out on his trip. His cloak was gathered up so his citizens wouldn't recognize him. This operation was to be secret to both sides.

Once he reached the outer trees of the grove he let his cloak drop. This was the farthest he had been from the castle. He breathed in the smells of damp earth and wild flowers, and began to cry. He would be leaving the safety of his home to risk his life for everyone and their future's. The weight of all of it finally starting to weigh on his shoulders.

Picking his head up and looking at the fields of rolling green grass past the tree line, he gathered his reigns in clenched fists and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Leaving behind everything he had ever known, he plunged himself into the unknown cruel world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the intro? I have so much excitement for this book so make sure to leave a kudos and comment! Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
